A publication system may provide a user interface for a user to access a wide variety of items or services for sale. The publication system may be accessed using a web browser, such as Google Chrome, Mozilla Firefox, Microsoft Internet Explorer, and other such web browsers. The publication system may accept search queries via the web browser to help a user find a particular offered item, such as a good or service. In response, the publication system may display a set of search results that match, or are related to, the received search query. However, the user may not know what a searched item's typical or popular price listing or sale price is, and the publication system may have no meaningful way for the user to quickly determine this information.